


Apartment Complex

by camX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Crack Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haha funny, Hurt/Comfort, Other, all but like 3 people from dream smp are here, dreamsmp but in a apartment complex, no beta we die like tommys happiness in the exile arc, only reason i have ship tag cuz platonic kissing, shippers fuck off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camX/pseuds/camX
Summary: semi-connected oneshots for an AU i came up with like 20 minutes ago! alot of crackfics, hurt/comfort, fluff, and etc in this cause yes
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 29
Kudos: 76





	1. info on au

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is the list of the characters ages + the au itself! it shows whos in what family/ who shares a apartment with who and all that jazz. if something has * next to it then that means that theyre not related they just live together

EVERYONES AGES :D  
sbi:  
tommy: 13  
wilbur: 16  
techno: 18  
phil: 32  
dream team:  
dream: 16  
sapnap: 14  
george: 15  
insert name here  
tubbo: 13  
purpled: 14  
eret: 17  
the 2 everyone mixes up and so therefor are now twins  
ponk: 15  
punz: 15  
coconut :)  
fundy: 13  
niki: 16  
overly smart people*  
antfrost: 19  
sam: 18  
only child  
quackity: 14  
the dude that supposed to sell badly made burgers down stairs but is only ever playing the wii  
schlatt: 16  
no one knows where this dude came from but everyone thinks he’s gay  
hbomb: 19  
are they married?? do they hate eachother?? who knows, what the people in the apartment complex do know is that the police have gotten called on them multiple times for prank calling*  
skeppy: 20  
bbh: 19

ok now what AU is pretty much:  
As said in tags this is a AU where (almost) everyone in the dream smp lives in a apartment complex. No theyre not streamers in this and no its not IRL minecraft- it's litteraly just Dream SMP in a small-ish apartment building! I'm sure you can already tell by the list of everyones age above that they're not the same age lmao, I changed it around to fit this AU better :)

Main things that Imma say now:  
-Schlatt doesn't actually live in the building. When he was about 11 he started selling burgers outside but during the Winter it was to cold to actually ya know be outside, so Wilbur invited Schlatt inside. So from then on he just.. kept selling them inside. Summer or winter, he sold his burgers inside the building. Depending on how he likes you is the quality of the burger cause Schlatt is petty as all fuck.  
-Phil has wings cause yes  
-Techno dyes his hair CONSTANTLY- he also wears red contacts. But he does have fangs!  
-Dream and Techno once got into a very heated fight when they were 15 which actually scarred Dreams face, because of that he wears his smile mask.  
-Quackity got disowned by his parents when he was 7, because of this he lives alone. However he practically is just apart of the SBI family now as he just keeps inviting himself inside  
-Fundy is actually part fox, but not completely. He still has human skin and his greyish-browning hair, he just has fox ears and a fox tail!  
-All oneshots are connected in some way or form :)  
-Sam, Ant, BBH, and Skeppy are all college students. They throw parties together constantly- but because they're so quiet they never get police called on them.  
-The entire building thinks Sam is a drug dealer-Quackity, Tommy, Sapnap, Fundy, and Ponk get into fights at school CONSTANTLY  
-Quackity is half duck (he has little duck wings)  
-Schlatt is part goat, he and Fundy are similar with this. He has human skin but he still has goat ears and horns and a tail.

Family backgrounds/genetics:  
SBI:  
All were adopted by Phil, Techno and Tommy were adopted from the same orphanage  
DreamTeam:  
They're all brothers, they used to have a dad but they ran away cause he was heavily abusive.  
Coconut Pog:  
Niki and Fundy are siblings from foster care, they eventually got tired of being tossed around home to home so Fundy convinced Niki to runaway with him.  
The twins:  
Ponk and Punz actually have parents, they're just never home. When they are as they are not actual characters in this story they don't get talked about much.

For everyone else without a parent I didn't mention are just orphans.

-563 words-


	2. Guess I'm ya Dad Now, Fundy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy can handle a lot of things. Someone being a homophobic asshat to his friend- that the cannot handle. Another thing he can't handle is when Niki is disappointed in him for getting into fights, so when she is about to be called he panics and makes the school call Wilbur instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// F Slur (im a gay man so yes i can say it dont worry), Slight Violence, and Homophobia
> 
> I SWEAR THIS ISN'T TOO ANGSTY-

In Fundys defense he wasn't thinking.

All he knew is that some asshole called Eret a fag and so he punched him. He didn't think before he threw his fist. He didn't think when he then continued to shove him to the ground and kick his ribs at least a good 5 times. And honestly he wasn't even thinking when Eret had to grab onto Fundys shirt and hold him down.

He was thinking now though. It only took him breaking the homophobes nose and rib, heavily bruising his own fist, getting physically held back by his friend, being sent to the principal's office, and then getting told to call his parent or guardian.

Even now, as he stared at his phone, he didn't regret a thing. He knew he should- and he knew that he'd regret once he calls Niki- but the bitch deserved what Fundy did to him. He had it coming for being homophobic in 2020.

It wasn't like the half fox hasn't been in this situation before- this happened a lot. Like.. a lot a lot. Only reason the school isn't able to call Niki themselves (even though this is the 4th fight he's gotten into this month) is because Ant taught Tubbo how to clear stuff out of the schools system, which then evolved into Tubbo figuring out how to clear the phone numbers from their systems. 

After figuring that out the bee obsessed boy immediately told Tommy, Fundy, and Quackity. (He couldn't of told Niki cause she would've told Phil + would've scolded Fundy, and Eret is literally the contact Tubbo removed from the schools website thing so he couldn't be told about it either. They also tried to tell Punz, but apparent he and Ponk already knew)

He smiled lightly at the memory of Tubbo bursting into the room the 3 were hanging out in and sharing the new found info to them. They all took turns on Tommys computer clearing their older siblings/dads number.

This made it easier to at least temporarily get away with stuff like fights, skipping class, or cursing at teachers. Tubbo didn't have much use for it which was probably why he told the others.

However Fundys smile quickly fell when he looked up and saw the counselor and principal staring at him, waiting for him to call someone. Then an idea popped into his head. 

What if he called someone else?

They'd have to be tall enough to pass as an adult, which wouldn't be a problem as almost everyone he knows is practically a giant. He could call Sam- he's what, 6'7? But then again he used to go to this school so they might not buy it.

He could call Wilbur.. But would Wil call Niki? Last time he checked his sister had a very tight relationship with Wilbur- not that they were dating cause that's gross. Dating is ew- almost all the kids in the complex agreed on that.

That was a fun conversation with Phil, he kept saying it was natrual and I called him grandpa cause he's old. 

Back to the subject at hand.

Calling Wilbur could be risky, cause he might tell Niki which would ruin the whole plan of not letting her know. But then again he and Wil got along well so there was still the chance that he wouldn't tell. Seeing as the fox boy couldn't think of anyone else to call he started to ring Wilbur.

**WILBUR**

Wilbur sat at his bed, sniffling his nose every now and then. Most loved sick days- you get to stay home and skip school..! But Wilbur hated them.

Seeing as he got sick constantly getting to skip school meant nothing to him. He just wanted to go to school and talk to friends- not being able to felt like torture.

Like the gods were punishing him for something. He knew shouldn't of gone ghost hunting again, maybe this is the universe's way of punishing him.

God he sounds like Techno, the universe and greek gods and shit.

The JD Kinnie sighed, rubbing his eyes in circles with 4 fingers. He just wanted something to do, not sit around all day while sick and home alone. He could feel his phone vibrating under his pillow.

The sick and tired part of his brain just wanted to ignore it, and so he did. But as it kept ringing for at least 5 or 10 seconds and he gave up and rolled over, looking at his phone. _'Dutch Furry is calling'_

He got confused at that. Isn't Fundy at school? Multiple questions filled his head along with slight concern and so he awnsered his phone. "Fundy? You ok? What happened??" He could hear Fundy yelp, the other probably wasn't expecting Wilbur to actually pick up.

"Um- yep! So um I did a thing-" Oh god. "-and kinda need you to pick me up from school haha.. great thing you just took me and Niki in as a foster parent the other day, _right Wil?_ " 

He was about to question that but decided to play along, catching onto the fact that the younger had most defenitly gotten in trouble at school.

"Yep.. do you need me to pick you up like... right now?" His words seemed to trigger a sigh of relief from the freshman. "Uhhh- yea I think so. Thanks." And with that Fundy hung up and Wilbur got up, stumbling slightly trying no to fall. He was still indeed sick.

Move right foot, move left foot. He had to repeat to himself how to walk for a bit, him being too tired to remember how to like.. move.

After figuring out how to walk again the brunette walked out of his bedroom, suddenly grateful that he was home alone. His little brother was at school, older was at work, and his dad was also at work.

If any were home he'd be questioned and made to go lay back down- so it was probably better off that no one was home. It was the same with the hallways, no one home or no one cared.

The only person Wil saw was Schlatt, who didn't even seem to notice Wilbur as he was paying attention to what seemed to be Cooking Mama.

Once outside Wilbur unlocked his car and got in, moving aside the clutter that was scattered along the passenger seat for whenever he picked up Fundy.

It wouldn't normally taken as long as it did to get to the youngers school, normally when he's just driving Niki and Fundy over to the school (Wilbur goes to a different one) it takes like 10 to 15 minutes. Guess lunch time traffic added a time delay as it took about 30 minutes.

But even with the time delay he did manage to get to the high school, getting out of his car. Getting to the building was one thing, trying to find the office was another. Did he pride himself on his love of geography (cough cough, geoguesser, cough cough)? Yes. Did that mean that he was good at locating shit? Hell no, most definitely did not help that he was tired and sick as all fuck. It took him another 6 minutes to find the office for the schools building. 

He ~~tripped and stumbled~~ gracefully stepped into the main office, the desk lady noticing him and telling him to sign a paper. He smiled at her exhaustively and signed the papers to pick up a kid, making up a believable sounding name knowing that they don't check if the names are real or not if they don't look fake-ish.

He was then ushered to what looked like the councelors room where he saw Fundy, bundled up on a chair looking fairly pissed off and.. nervous? Well come to think of it it was very weird he was called and not Niki.

**FUNDY**

After 40 minutes- Fundy had been counting, he needed something to distract him from how much he was getting glared and stared at- Wilbur arrived in the office.

He looked tired, not surprised cause Wil also sounded very groggy and sick when he talked over phone- which would also anwser why he could anwser the phone despite it being a schoolday.

Fundy watched as Wilbur signed something then walked into the room he was in, then the other said hi to the councelor that had been staring down Fundy the whole time.

They talked a bit and soon Wil was told about the fight he got in, they joked and spoke like white wine soccer moms. After what felt like a million hours to the half fox, the 2 finnaly stopped talking and the 2 brunettes left the office.

They walked through the hallways in a uncomftorable silence, Wilbur only breaking the silence once they were outside.

"Sooo... guess I'm your dad now, Fundy!"

"Shut up- I had to call someone other then Niki and you seemed like a valid option." Fundy said, huffing. "Nah I'm tottaly your father now."

Wilbur was obviously trying not to laugh, this being more funny with him being calmer. However the older couldn't help the smirk on his face. "No your not- your like- a year or 2 older then me!" Wilbur faked being hurt, clutching at his chest and groaning like an old man before going straight back to smiling.

"Wanna go get milkshakes, son?? I can patch up your knuckles while we're there!" Wilbur offered. His first instinct was to tell him to be quiet cause he's not his son, but at the same time that sounded nice. "...yes actually, i'd like that."

And so they went to go get milkshakes.

-1619 words-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments- hand em over >:)


	3. Schlatt's Burger Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HURT/COMFORT 
> 
> Quackity tries to drink away his problems but it doesn't work, so making out with his best friend seems like a pretty valid plan 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW// SLIGHT SEXUAL ACTIVITY (just kissing), DRUNK MAKING OUT, UNDERAGE DRINKING, MENTION OF BULLYING
> 
> i know i said shippers fuck off in tags but i mean.. quackity x schlatt shippers can stay :)  
> HELLO FUTURE ME HERE: IVE LEARNED SCHLATT IS UNCOMFY WITH BEING SHIPPED SO THEY PLAOTICALLY KISS, HOMIES KISSING HOMIES YA KNOW??
> 
> (unless if you ship them like irl, that's kinda weird champ- same with their dream smp characters as that's toxic, so in this au im making them have a much healthier relationship)
> 
> future cam here: yo whilst writing this it kinda sounds like i'm writing a smut, know that this isn't a smut nor will i ever write smut. especially for these 2 as they are kids in this fic. so if you think it's leading towards that at any point just know it's not.

Quackity stumbled through the halls, tears in the corners of his eyes. School was.. rougher than usual today. He was used to being picked on but they took it a bit too far today, having literally exploiting every single one of his insecurities. So reasonably so he was upset.

His mind and legs knew where he was heading by heart and therefore he got there quickly. Phil's apartment. The "sleepy boys" had invited him over for dinner that night, or more so he texted Tommy saying he was hungry and the blonde told his dad. On the verge of tears or not he was not about to turn down the offer as he normally just walked in their apartment for dinner. He was never actually invited over.

Grabbing his key (after a lot of just breaking in to their apartment Phil gave up and just handed him a key, it had a picture of a little key on the circle part of it), he unlocked the door and walked in. The half duck wasn't exactly surprised when no one was home- after all there was still at least 45 minutes left of school and Philza only got off of work around 5. He had no idea where Techno was and frankly he did not care- out of sight, out of mind! Schlatt told him phrase that once.

Quackity flopped onto the couch and rubbed at his watery eyes. He hated being on the verge of tears but not actually being able to cry- it made him feel shitier then when he actually does cry. 

"I'm gonna tell you something right now. If ANYONE- ever tells you that they love you for more than your shitty ass flirting and body- they're lying."

His head turned around as if that would block out the memories from today.

"Your like the ugly duckling except you never became beautiful!"  
"Awww, is the ugly duckling gonna cry??"  
"The fuck are you gonna do?! Scream for one of your friends to come save you from the mEaN kIdS in the hallway?? No one gives 2 shits about you so good luck with that!"

Before he knew it he was indeed crying, a stream of tears flowing down his cheeks. His throat burned from the broken sobs that left his mouth. His head hurt- whether or not it was from stress or just from crying to hard he couldn't tell. All he knew is that he wanted the pain to go away.

He got up or more so just straight up rolled off the couch and went over to the small kitchen. He himself didn't know what he was looking for, but apparently his legs and need to numb the pain did. Soon he found himself in front of the liquor cabinet. 

Quackity opened it and looked around. He had never drank before- so he didn't know shit about anything. All he knew is that his mom would drink a lot before she disowned him, she said it made her problems go away. So maybe it can make his go away too!

Phil would probably be mad at him.. but like- it's not like the older is actually his dad. The fuck was he gonna do?? Lecture him? That didn't sound that bad- plus the fatherly figure didn't even need to know! So there was no downside to this. The half duck grabbed a bottle of Canadian Whisky and struggled to get the cap of it off but eventually succeeded. 

He didn't exactly know how to drink it- what he did know was that in movies they would pour stuff in red cups or just drink straight from the bottle. The boy looked around for some kind of red cup did not see one. Did they have to be red? They were always red in the shows, drawing, movies, and cartoons so he just assumed so. At the sight of no red cups he just decided to drink straight from the bottle.

At first it burned his throat- not a lot, but it still did burn. The burning went away quickly though. It felt kind of.. cold- but then as it settled on his tongue hot. It was a very weird beverage. Very weirdchamp. However that did not stop him as he was determined to drink the whole bottle.

He kept taking small sips from it until he grew used to the taste and started taking in whole swings of it. Within at least 5 minutes a good 3 quarters of the bottle was gone, his head was screaming for him to stop but he didn't want to. He was determined to drink all of it, and so he kept going at it. 

What his mom didn't mention was how.. destroyed it made you feel. His head and throat were throbbing- and he didn't know if he was able to stand. If anything he felt worse. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to sleep- he wanted Schlatt. Wait no that's not right. He wants to kiss Schlatt yes, but why? He doesn't like the goat fucker in any way, shape, or form. So why does he want to kiss him?

The duck hybrid felt weird. He was confused too- he was supposed to feel better. Why does he still want to cry? And why does he now wanna make out with his best friend? What the fuck was happening- why did he feel like this? 

One of his feelings was indeed answered- he could stand. He could also apparently walk (barely, he tripped over air at least every 5 seconds) as he soon found himself in the elevator and clicking the button to go down stairs. His mind was a haze, he didn't really remember walking to the elevator or planning on it. So why is he doing it? Is this what feeling drunk is like? Quackity didn't like it. He felt less in control then normal.

Soon he found himself in front of Schlatt's burger stand... when did he get here? Huh. He didn't remember walking here.. but- now that he's already here there's no harm in kissing? Right?

"Heyy- hic- schlatt.. W-Wanna kissssssy kiss?" He giggled to himself. "Kissssyyyyy kiss!" He repeated himself and giggled like a 3 year old. Schlatt paid no mind to the duck however, way too invested in his cooking momma game. "J-.. Jschlattttt.. we should- hic- we should kiss! Fuckin-.. f-fucking like makeout! Ya-.. ya know?" Quackity struggled to form words, and struggled even harder to actually speak them.

"The fuck are you, gay?" Schlatt asked, laughing at his own joke. Honestly the half duck couldn't even answer that question cause like, who the fuck knows? "Mmm.. maybeeeeee! Now let's m- hic- make out!" 

JSCHLATT

The one-sided flirting kept going on for a while before Schlatt got to a breaking point of annoyance and looked up. To his surprise- and concern- Quackity looked heavily drunk. His cheeks and ears were a hot pink to the point that he looked sunburned, his black eyes looked dazed and foggy, not to mention the fact he was literally holding himself up by holding onto the table. He was absolutely fucking wasted.

Suddenly all the wanting to make out made half sense, the half duck was probably just a horny drunk or some shit. Nevertheless Schlatt was still not gonna kiss him. “Burgerpatty, your drunk. I’m not gonna make out with you while your this wasted. Cmon- we're going to my house so you can sit down and drink some water, maybe eat a snack too.” 

The other looked at him sadly but he did not care, he wasn’t letting his friend stay like this. Schlatt got up and put down his wii cooking kit before walking over to Quackity and grabbing his hand- wrapping his other arm around the drunks shoulder. 

Neither said anything as he helped the other walk out of the buildings lobby and down the street. He was glad that it wasn't a more so busy time of day cause it made it easier to get the duck to his house without anyone bumping into them or staring at the 2 teenagers. Once they were at the half goats house he unlocked the door and walked Quackity over to the couch.

The Hispanic immediately fell out of his arms and plopped onto to the cushions, barely being able to even sit up with how much liquor he had consumed. Nether the less he did indeed succeed in sitting up and propped himself up with his elbows. Schlatt quickly got to the kitchen and poured a glass of water.

"Burgerpatty?" The taller said, his voice softer then you could imagine- believe it or not the sight of his best friend being so utterly wrecked made him rather 'soft.' Before the half duck could process anything around him he was grabbed by the chin and had a cup of water to his lips. He didn't even complain or say anything, just groaned at the sudden lights shining in his eyes as he was previously avoiding looking up.

He moved a hand to block the light from reaching the others eyes, keeping the cup where it was until Quackity had dranken all of the water. Once he had drunk enough water to at least make sure his organs weren't gonna fucking burst from all the alcohol Schlatt moved his hand back- or at least tried too. Quackity immidetly grabbed his hand and pulled onto the couch. Without any words shared between the 2 the goat knew exactly what he was about to ask. "Quackity, look- I'm not gonna kiss you. You are drunk, so drop it. We can play Barbie Dreamhouse Party instead." 

“I know kissing you isn’t gonna solve my problems but can I at least try to solve my problems like this?” He said- no, begged- him. His eyes looked so fucking hurt that honestly JSchlatt felt like he would just die right then and there if he said no. Before he could respond the 4 foot bitch spoke again. "I just want to feel... something." 

He didn't know what to say. A hundred responses swarmed through the goats head but none left his mouth. He didn't like Quackity like that- and he knew that Quackity didn't like him like that. Was sexualizing himself really the thing he thinks will make him happy? That's fucked, whoever put that thought in the ducks head was gonna fucking get a million frozen hamburger patties thrown straight at their face. 

Whilst Schlatt was planning out a murder the shorter had somehow found a way onto his lap, giggling once the taller realized and groaned from annoyance. He didn't wanna kiss the other as he didn't know if that counted as taking advantage of him- but if it meant making him happy then so be it. 

And so he kissed him.

TECHNO

The pig man walked through the hallways of the apartment complex, noticing somethings off as soon as he entered the condos door. First thing; their door was open and Quackitys stuff was inside. Second thing; there were 2 completely empty bottles of Phil's expensive ass whiskey on the kitchens tile just laying there. Third thing; there was no Quackity.

All of these things would be heavily concerning. Keywords are would be. This was not concerning for him- no actually, this was just rage inducing. His non-literal little brother (Phil didn't have the money to take in the 4'5 bitch, so they all just mutually agreed that he was their brother just illegaly) had gotten drunk then probably went somewhere. Seeing as the orphan isn't back that means that someone took Quackity, which could mean multiple things. All the scenarios playing in Techno's head just made him more pissed off, gradually getting him ready to commit fucking manslaughter.

Without even a second to think he just started booking it in the direction that he could guess Big Q went. All orphans had a very distinct scent to the piglin, and the half duck very specifically spelled like pond water and salt. (Perhaps this is the reason Technoblade always refuses to let Quackity go fishing, if he got lost Techno wouldn't be able to sniff him out.)

Following the very specific scent, he brought himself outside the building. Just by the direction he was going alone he immediately knew who took the shorter. It was the burger stand dude. He and his little brother were fairly close- both being disowned hybrids and all. However this meant nothing to him- if that goat bitch was doing anything to Quackity he was going to make the last seconds of his lifes so utterly painful and-

He arrived at the door.

It was locked.

He wasn't necessarily surprised it was locked- it was his house after all. But it still sent him spiraling deeper into his anger, so to no ones surprise he swung his foot up and the door was immediately kicked off of its hinges. The sight in front of him only fueled his anger problems. Quackity was on top of Schlatt's lap, Schlatt was cupping Quackitys face, and worst of all they were making out. Could this count of child pornography?? Is Techno gonna get arrested for witnessing this? Well- that didn't matter, cause if anything it'd just add to the charges of the fucking murder he was about to commit.

When was a sword in his hands? Oh well. Made his job easier.

The sound of the door breaking and the sight of the pissed off Piglin was enough to send JSchlatt into panic- seeing as he immediately shoved the duck off of him and ran behind the couch as if that'd protect him "WAIT IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" However to his demise Techno paid no attention to his words and jumped at him. Soon they were just running around in circles, one trying to get away and the other chasing. At all the commotion and lack of the kissing solving his problems Quackity burst into tears, soon full on sobbing.

Somehow the most sane in the entire group had found his way to Schlatt's house and was now inside, seeing as Phil is standing by the doorway. The sight of the blonde caused slightly less chaos as Techno stopped chasing the goat man and the American was now frozen and using the sobbing duck as a body shield. Without any hesitation the Piglin speaks first. "JSCHLATT WAS MAKING OUT WITH QUACKITY WHILE HE'S DRUNK!!!!" His anger was showing through his voice.

Philza turned and looked over at the scam artist, disappointment lacing his voice as he said; "Is this true, Schlatt?" The goat man groaned loudly and rubbed his hands down his face- letting go of his human shield whilst doing so. "It's nott whattt it looks like! He kept asking me to makeout, I kept saying no- but he kept asking so I did it!"

"Victim blamingggg...." The pink haired boy mumbled but quickly shut up when Phil turned his gaze to him. "Ok. Here's what we're doing. Techie, put down the fawking sword. Quackity stop crying and get off of Schlatt. And Schlatt, Imma need you to stay the hell away from Quacks for a while, alright?" Seeing as none of the teenagers wanted to argue with the adult they all just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've ran out of ideas to threaten people to give me comments, so uhhhhh- give me comments pls cause i have mommy issues and therefor crave validation 24/7
> 
> also im so sorry this took so long to post but i tried to make it long so its worth the wait kinda :)

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments or else ill steal your cat, if you dont have a cat ill steal your dog, if you dont have a dog ill steal your little sibling, if you dont have a little sibling ill steal your older sibling- and if you dont have anything i just listed then guess you get a pass :)
> 
> (but you should still comment)
> 
> have a great day and go drink water!


End file.
